


Road Trip (When Word Gets Out)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, One Shot, Secret Relationship, not stolen, some parts are cringe but i was 14 ok, texts, this was my work on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: The gang goes on a road trip. Lance and Keith are together and no one knows.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Kudos: 47





	Road Trip (When Word Gets Out)

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Wattpad, and it is my original work. So I didn't steal it😂
> 
> I was 14 btw so don't judge the cringey parts, promise it's good

"Come on, Pidge. It's totally a great time to take our annual fall road trip!"

Pidge looks up from her computer. "But it's way sooner than when we typically go."

"So?" Lance sits on the couch. "There's basically nothing to do. It's crazy hot out there and we go to the beach practically everyday. It's time to do something new."

"And what exactly is new?" Pidge closes her computer and moves to get more comfortable from lying on the floor.

"I don't know. Just something like visiting a city we've never been to before." Lance shrugs his shoulders and looks down as he grows less confident.

"Just let me finish this report then I'll try and get Hunk to agree to it. You know Hunk likes sticking to tradition." Pidge then opens her laptop again.

"Yeah, yeah." Lance looks down and then his head shoots up quickly. "Wait, did you say report?"

"Uh, yeah. It isn't easy being an early graduate, so I got a part-time job as a reporter for a small newspaper."

"Dude, you do too much."

"Yeah, and you talk too much." Pidge finishes typing and closes her laptop before she stands.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Lance gasps.

"Whatever. I have to go ask everybody what they think about the trip coming a little earlier than usual."

"Okay. I'll go ask Keith."

And they part ways. Each down a separate hallway.

Lance knocks a rhythm on Keith's door. They've used this beat to identify themself to each other.

Seconds later, Keith opens the door and pulls Lance inside as Lance lets out a startled yelp.

"Hey." Lance smiles.

"Hey."

"Listen, so, uh, y'know how it's been boring lately? Yeah, so, I was wondering if you'd be okay with it if we had our road trip a bit earlier. I mean, if everyone else is."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with that?"

"I don't know, just that Hunk likes to stick to tradition, and I didn't know if you liked to, too, since we just started to get to know each other."

"Well, I'm cool with it. As long as I'm sitting with you." Keith touches his finger to Lance's chest and backs him up against the closed door.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lance leans down to give Keith a gentle kiss that Keith returns.

A gentle kiss that soon turns a little frisky. 

"Babe-mm-Kei-uhm-"

Keith pulls back. "Shut. Up. For once."

"Whatever you say."

And Keith kisses him again. And again. And again.

Lance puts his hands on Keith's chest and rests his forehead against his.

"Why'd you stop?" Keith whines.

"Because Pidge expects me to report back to her even though that hurt with every inch of my being." 

They back away from the door and Lance opens it from behind him.

"Go. Just come back." Keith pushes his shoulder lightly.

"Will do." Lance steals a quick kiss and makes his way to Pidge. 

Keith closes the door and falls against it. "You got this. You've survived multiple times sitting next to Lance before for endless hours. It won't be any different now." He sighs. And then he smirks. "Next to Lance for endless hours? In the very back? Hmm..."

~

Lance spots Pidge and asks her how it went.

"Oh, Hunk was totally fine with it. And so is Shiro. And Matt. What did Keith say?"

"He's cool with it too." Lance could feel heat at the base of his neck.

Pidge narrows her eyes.

Then they both nod and take off to the way they came. Pidge on her way to the bathroom and Lance back to Keith. Before Lance can even turn his head after walking in, he gets pushed against the door. Slamming it in the process and Keith's mouth is all over his neck and shoulder and collarbones.

"Hnng-Babe-c'mon-no-ooh-marks r-remember?"

Keith reluctantly pulls back. "Ugh. You're boring." He sits down on the bed. 

Lance makes his way onto Keith's lap and wraps his arms around his neck and smiles.

"How long do we have to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"Hiding."

Lance goes quiet for a minute. "Hopefully, not for too much longer. After the trip. So that everyone can still enjoy it."

"Okay," Keith smiles. "I can wait that long."

Lance pecks his lips. "Good."

And then the moment is ruined as Shiro begins to enter the room. Lance sends Keith a look of utter fear before he hops off his lap and rubs the back of his neck as Shiro walks in.

"Hey...you guys ready?"

"Ready?" Lance asks. "For what?"

"The trip that you suggested we take early."

"What, right now?"

"Uh, yeah. It's still pretty early."

"Umm, okay. Yeah, I guess we're ready."

"Cool." Shiro turns back to the door again then back around. "Lance, why are you in Keith's room?"

"Uh," Keith interjected. "I had some issues with the door. Got jammed again."

"Right. Anyway, hurry up. We leave in 30."

"Okay." The couple says in unison as Shiro walks out.

A beat of silence.

"Dude he totally thinks something is going on."

"And?" Keith says. "He's not gonna say anything."

"I hope you're right. Anyway, I better get my stuff ready."

"Yeah. You do that." And Keith watches Lance leave the room before he starts to put together a few outfits and pack them away. When he finishes, he flops down on his bed and sighs.

~

"Okay, is everyone ready? You got everything? Everyone used the bathroom?"

"Yes, Dad," Pidge giggles.

Shiro ignores her comment. "Okay. Same seating as usual and let's get on the road."

Matt yells in excitement as he hops in the driver's seat as everyone files into the van. Shiro in the passenger's, Pidge and Hunk in the middle seats, and Lance and Keith in the very back.

Lance pulls out his phone as Matt takes off. He starts texting Keith.

Keith lets a small smirk escape.

**TheTailor**

Hey, cutie ;)

**Keith**

Why are we texting? You're right next to me.

**TheTailor**

Because I can't say what I want to out loud.

**Keith**

Too bad. You probably would be able to if you just told the others.

I'm kidding.

**TheTailor**

Look, I'm sorry. I'm just scared...

**Keith**

Yeah...I know.

Keith gives Lance a sympathetic look and Lance gives a small smile in return.

They text back and forth until Lance starts to feel sleepy. He lays his head down on the middle seat and drifts off.

Time on the road passes by as Lance sleeps. And as Keith steals glances at him. After a few more minutes Lance comes to. 

"How long was I out?" he asks groggily.

"Like 3-ish hours." Keith answers him.

"Wow. Okay." He sits back up and does his best to stretch his muscles.

**Lance**

What a dream

**HotHead** 🔥

What was it about?

**Lance**

The others finding out about us😌

**HotHead** 🔥

Sounds...interesting?

**Lance**

Yeah

**HotHead** 🔥

What did you do?

**Lance**

???

**HotHead** 🔥

In the dream, idgit

Lance was going to type his response when Hunk snatches his phone out of his hands. "Seriously, dude, who have you been texting like crazy?" Hunk asks before looking down at his phone.

"Hunk, no!"

Hunk's jaw drops before he glances up at Lance. Then Keith. Then back to Lance. Then to Lance's phone. Then back to Keith. And going back and forth as Lance and Keith exchanged glances.

"

Really?" Hunks says in a small voice. "For how long?"

Pidge awakes and joins Hunk, turning around to look at the couple. "What is going on?" she yawns.

Hunk just hands Pidge Lance's phone.

Keith gives Lance a look that tells him Lance has to explain everything.

Lance stutters for a bit before he can finally get words out. "It kinda started at my bar party?" he says unsure, almost. He looks down at his hands as his voice gets quieter. "But it didn't get serious until maybe that day we went to play laser tag."

Keith looks down also, but not before looking at Lance with a slight frown. He speaks up as the silence prolongs. "We were gonna tell you guys, but we didn't want to ruin the trip for you guys."

No one even noticed that Matt had pulled over until they all hear a very loud, "WHAT THE FUCK?" from Shiro.

The two boys both wince. 

"Are you guys really mad?" Lance asks hesitantly, chancing a look up at everyone. Keith soon following suit.

"No. Just surprised." Pidge answers.

"Kinda sad, actually. I thought you would've told me. But I understand." Hunk smiled.

Shiro took a breath and looked back at Keith. Their eyes meeting. "Not mad at all. Happy actually." Shiro gives a small smile which causes Keith to look back down. Lance takes notice of this and holds his hand out.

Keith takes it. But only to pull Lance closer to him violently and smashing his lips against Lance's. 

Keith pulls back with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face while looking flustered at the same time. "Let's get this show on the road!" Keith shouts.

"Yeah!" Everyone joins in. Except Lance who is still processing what just happened.

Pidge and Hunk send Matt a worried look when the engine starts sputtering. "Oh no. Not again!" Pidge groans, her hands coming back to drag down her face.

Lance pays no attention to her unlike Keith does. Lance just looks at him and quickly pecks his cheek. "Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith turned to look at him.

"I'm glad this happened. I love you."

Keith smiles. "I love you too." And they lean in for a more soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Thank you if you left a Kudo. I will be trying to post a one shot once a week. at least until i run out of my old ones.
> 
> idk abt after that but if you leave prompts i'll consider it.
> 
> I'll put them all in a series and if you ever want a part 2, just let me know!
> 
> ~jw


End file.
